Unexpected Surprises
by Emmy4TheWin
Summary: What if Jason had a girlfriend back at Camp Jupiter? And it wasn't Reyna? Meet Ally, Jason's girlfriend. She's not normal, even by demigod standards. Previously called Who We Are
1. Chapter 1

Piper Mclean couldn't help but notice the change in Jason Grace as they neared Camp Jupiter.

He'd been pushing her away from him for months. She'd put it down to he didn't want to hurt her if there was a girl at this camp. But he'd never breathed a word about it.

"Jason. Are you excited to see you friends again?" She asked him cautiously.

The blonde's jaw tightened, and he turned his head to look at her. "Excited. Not the first word I would use, but, yeah I suppose I am excited."

Piper, noticing the slight tremor in his voice which she put down to nerves, decided to leave it at that.

"Attention Argo II crew members, we will be at Camp Jupiter in around five minutes. Get yourselves ready." Leo's voice came from the speakers he'd insisted upon installing.

_**_I'mma line break. _Don't mind me!_**_

As the Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Leo walked through the path the Romans created for them, Piper noticed two things: the first, was Reyna.

Jason's old colleague, the praetor of the camp, stood on a platform that was raised about three feet off of the ground. Reyna was harsh, cruel, and gorgeous.

The second thing Piper noticed, was the girl arguing with her. She had red hair cut short in a pixie cut. Her dark green eyes and deeply tanned skin made her exceptionally pretty.

"Reyna, let me go. I'll be a distraction. I'd lose it if he just looked past me, and I CAN'T BE HERE!"

The last bit of her sentence was yelled, and she went scarlet as she realized it.

Reyna sighed and replied to the girl, " Ally, you've never run away before, don't start now.  
Besides, it's to late for you to run. Superman's seen you, and by the look on his face, he remembers everything."

Simultaneously, piper and the Red haired girl, Ally, turned and looked at Jason.

He was smiling a meek smile. "Hiya, Al. Missed you so much it hurts. Can I get a hug?"

Ally's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"You." She spat. " You little pig headed, arrogant, awful, insensitive... Oh gods. Superman. I can't even put into words how much I've missed you."

She lurched off the platform on which she stands. Jason, moves forward and catches her before her feet hit the ground. The movement between the is so natural and so perfect.

Jason kisses her, and, after a good two minutes of the pair making out, they pull away and Piper swears she can hear Ally growl and say in an incredible possessive voice " Mine."

Jason just grins at the red haired beauty, and turns towards his camp, and the three, no, four Greeks.

Annabeth's hands are entwined with a boy who can only be Percy Jackson. She must have been to wrapped up in watching Jason make out with Ally, that she'd missed the reunion.

"Guys, this is Ally. My girlfriend. I think." Jason says, giving the girl next to him a sidelong glance.

Ally rolled her eyes. "No, idiot, I'm your cousin. Of, course I'm your girlfriend!" She smacked the back of his head.

Jason grinned at her again, and said " Just making sure. I wouldn't want you to beat me up. If I remember correctly, you could beat me in a heart beat."

" Oh, you betcha Superman. I always won."

"Really, I seem to recall that one time, when I totally beat you. It was like New Years Day or something. Ring a bell?"

" Shut up! We do not speak of that day."

The pair were grinning at each other like maniacs but, arguing about who was better at sword fighting. Judging by the Roman's expressions, this was a normal occurrence.

Piper smiled. Sure, she was a bit jealous. But they were damn cute together. And she had to respect their obvious love for each other.

**A/N:**

**Sooooo, I got a ton of ideas for OC/ fill in the blank character. Ally was one of them. I'm considering keeping the entire story in Piper's view, but, there's so much about Ally that y'all gotta know, and I wouldn't be so mean as to make you wait until Piper finds out about it. Or maybe I would... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. *sniffles* Wish I did. But, I own Ally, (Who's full name is BTW, Alpha Annamarie Gaurde.) If you have any idea about what Ally dearest is, _*Hint, hint, it ain't human* _There is one hint in the story, in you look and think. Post it below. That's right, move your mouse to the review button...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Demeter?"

"No."

"Ares?"

"No."

"Hephaestus?"

"Nope."

"Aphrodite?"

"EWWWW... No!"

"I GIVE UP!"

Piper groaned. Leo had been attempting to guess Ally's godly parent for the last, well, what had felt like days, but had probably only been ten minutes. He had guessed every cabin in Camp Half Blood, plus a few others.

" If you give up, I guess you'll never know. I don't tell many people. At least half the members of Camp Jupiter don't know who my parent is." Ally said, from her perch on Jason's lap.

Piper gritted her teeth. She knew that they'd been separated for eight months, but the amount of PDA was ridiculous.

Even Reyna seemed to be getting a bit annoyed with the two, although she bit her tongue.

Finally, Reyna asked Jason to tell about what had happened to him while he was away.

He began with waking up one the bus, holding Piper's hand. Ally, promptly shot Piper a glare that could have stopped someone's heart.

When Jason got around to the Wolf House part, Ally snapped.

"What the hell? Lupa could have, she should have told you! I was there a week before, pouring my heart out, acting like a little girl after her first breakup. She _knew_ what I was going through, and she didn't do anything!"

Jason sighed. Ally, it seemed to Piper was rather shallow. Why would Lupa interfere with Hera's work, just so she could get her boyfriend back?

"Al, she _reminded_ me. She told me to remember who my alpha was."

This confused Piper. His alpha? What was that supposed to mean?

Ally, on the other hand got the reference easily. Her eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Oka, maybe Lupa does know what she's doing. But, that doesn't explain why you didn't come back sooner."

Jason had obviously been expecting this. "I know, I'm a jerk. I should have come back, but I didn't for two reasons. One, they needed me at Camp Half Blood. And two, I was scared that if I didn't remember you correctly, I'd lose the hope of coming back to you."

Piper had to smile at this. Jason really did love this girl. Her mom would probably be pissed if she broke them up.

"Soooo, what your saying is, the only thing really keeping you at Camp with us was the fear of your girlfriend. I'm really feeling the love here, Jason."

Piper rolled her eyes. Leo. What a jokester.

"Shut up Leo. I'm attempting to be romantic, and your killing it." Jason retorted, however, he had a look on his face that said he didn't mean it.

Leo gave another roguish grin, before rubbing his hands together, cackling like a madman, and asking the Romans: "Who wants to be the first to get the tour of my masterpiece?"

**A/N: alright, so this is kinda a filler chapter, but I think I've dropped several more hints about Ally. I'm terribly sorry to tell you all that NONE of your guesses were correct. **

***cries in the corner* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, I only own Ally.**

**As has become tradition, Reviews are cherished.**


	3. Chapter 3

Piper could not understand how things could go so wrong so fast. Leo had taken the blonde scarecrow, Octavian, on a tour of the Argo II, and then New Rome was being shot at. By the Argo II. What was Leo thinking? Was it even Leo? Had Coach Hedge woken up or something?

"Are you crazy! What in the name of Mars are you lunatics doing?" Ally was screaming at her camp, who had responded to the attacks, rather violently.

Jason was attempting to pull Ally away from the quickly growing mob, before finally giving up, lifting her over his shoulder, and carting her off towards the ship.

"C'mon Piper!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Piper hated the little tap dance her stomach did when Jason said her name.

'Honestly Piper, get over it. He'll never like you.' She thought angrily.

A scream from Ally made Piper's heart stop.

Turning towards Ally, she saw a sight that horrified her. Jason, unconscious, bleeding for his head. Ally looked as though she was just about ready to kill someone.

"I swear to all the gods, if I find out who threw that brick, I will make their life worse than hell."

Ally's voice was more of a growl, and while not shouted, rolled through the crowd with intensity like Piper had never seen. It was almost like charm speak. Everyone was dead quiet. They had seen this before.

Piper's gaze turned back to Ally, who seemed to be spazzing out, her body twitching. She was panting and had a wild look in her eyes. Reyna moved swiftly through the crowd, reaching Ally in less than a minute.

"Noctis, I know your angry. You need to calm down. Let Ally have control again. Phasing wouldn't help Jason. You know this. Breathe."

Piper barely understood a word, but those standing close to Ally did, and backed up right away. Phase? And what did Reyna mean by letting Ally have control. And who was Noctis?

These questions were all obliterated as Ally didn't head Reyna's advice.

And all Piper's confusion was cleared away.

Ally was gone. And standing in her place was a very beautiful, very dangerous looking, and very angry wolf.

My gods. She's a werewolf.

* * *

**A/N: It's the reveal chapter! I didn't plan on writing this for a a little while, at least not until they were in Kansas. But I couldn't help it, this time seemed like a cool way to do it. So, yeah, uh, Ally's a werewolf. I'm really kinda sad that nobody guessed that she was one. But I'm no expert on the human mind, so I'll leave it alone.**

**Disclaimer: I own Ally, and some of the Plot. Everything recognizable belongs to Uncle Ricky!**

**As always, please review !**

**Also, I've read stories where the author calls their readers a special name _(austin_lover on Wattpad calls her readers Faithful Shifters.)_, and I think that's really cool. I would love to do this, but need idea's. If you have one, please leave it with your review!**


End file.
